


Blue Moon

by soo



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-20
Updated: 2003-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil, love and blue moons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Moon

Gil stepped out onto the balcony and looked up into the night. A blue moon hung high in the sky. It was a true blue moon -- the third full moon of a season that has four full moons. It was a rare occurrence. 

Even rarer still was the opportunity to spend the evening alone with the woman he loved. 

Loved.

He still couldn't quite believe it. 

They were two very different people from two different worlds. And they always seemed to be busy with work.

Their jobs were very demanding. He smiled at that thought. But it was true. They lived for their work. So much so that neither one of them had much of a social life until they met each other. 

It had been surprising to feel the near instant attraction. Fascination was normal for him. He was a scientist by nature. He needed to find the answers to every puzzle. 

And she was a fascinating puzzle -- all sharp edges and soft curves that you wouldn't think would fit together. 

Somewhere along the line the need for answers -- the need to fit the pieces together -- had been subsumed by the need to just be with her. 

He had only felt that way once before and he'd let her slip through his fingers. This time he knew better. He knew that love needed to be cherished and fought for -- that you had to work at it. 

He knew that love was rare like a blue moon only appearing a few times in a lifetime.


End file.
